First a client, Now a slave
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: Kagome is an average girl who got sucked up into a mess. First she was just walking around town, next thing she knows, she's in an office talking to this guy named Izaya Orihara. And now she's his client, but for some reason, she ended up as his slave. IzayaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome. My first Durarara story, so tell me what ya think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of it's characters (though I wish I did). I only own my ocs and this plot.**

Kagome Uzumaki was sitting on a bench, after being dropped off by the train she rode on to get here. She had fair dark blue haired, glossy green forest eyes, and tan skin. She wore a pair of black jeans, and a blue shirt that said, **"Why don't you just make me feel like I'm a nobody?**". She doesn't wanna feel that way, but she thought of the shirt as a joke. "Ah, a new city, and new place to start my life all over again." she said happily, watching as people walked by her and were busily trying to get to work, or go to the store.

After about a few minutes of staring wide-eyed at the scenery before her, Kagome had just remembered that she had to go to the apartment that she had bought online. She quickly got up, grabbing what little stuff she had (a handbag, small suit case, and a book bag), and rushed now east of her to go to a place called, "Red Fond Rose."

The building was enormous, and it looked like it was touching the sky and up. Kagome stared up in awe for a bit before she made it to the place and went inside as the door automatically opened for her. Kagome sighed happily and walked up to the front desk to check in. She set her stuff down and got out the papers she needed.

The door behind the desk, opened to reveal a young woman with blond hair and blue crystal eyes, with pale skin and looked to be about her age, 19. The woman wore a mini skirt with a tank top revealing her midsection. Kagome cringed at the sight, disgusted for her wearing such things, but she quickly hid her disgusted look with a smile set upon her face.

The lady, who was looking at her nails as she walked over to the desk, now looked at Kagome with an unemotional face. "Yes? May I help you?" She didn't sound at all like she wanted to help Kagome, but Kagome ignored the tone, and began to speak while holding out a paper.

"I'm here for the apartment that I had bought online. My name is-"

The lady held up her hand, cutting of Kagome in her sentence. "I know who you are. You're Kagome Uzumaki, am I correct?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Then you may have these keys here," She throws the keys on the desk at Kagome, who caught it and glared, "And take your leave with your stuff up to apartment number 55 on the second floor up at the top." The lady said as she went on the computer at the desk.

Kagome fumed but was glad not to talk to her anymore. She grabbed her stuff and went over to the elevator that had just opened. "By the way, my name is Casey Claret. Hope to see ya again sometime, Kagome." Kagome shivered a little after she heard Casey tell her the words she didn't quite wanna here.

She shook her head and pressed a button for the elevator to pop up, it opened and she hurriedly rushed into it, and pressed the button for the second floor up. The elevator door closed and then music began playing. Kagome stood alone in the elevator as she watched it glowing past each floor she went past.

Then, after a long wait, Kagome finally made it to her floor. She quickly walked down the hall, passing by numbers like 43, and 49. And after passing by the number apartment, 53, she made it 55. She then heard a door opened to her left, which was room number 53, and saw a young man walk out as he looked around. He looked to be in his twenties. Handsome with reddish-brown hair, and his eyes looked to be a dark shade of aqua blue.

His eyes then landed on her, and he smiled. Kagome smiled back, mesmerized by his eyes. "Oh, you must be my new neighbor, Miss Uzumaki I presume?"

Kagome nodded and said politely, "Oh, yes. But don't call me Miss Uzumaki, I'm not your boss or anything, just call me Kagome." She held out her hand. He closed his eyes and grinned, taking her hand and giving it a little shake.

"The names Mizuko Hatarashi. Just call me Mizuko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." He opened his eyes, giving Kagome a loving look, before he let go of her hand and walked off to the elevator. Mizuko gave her once last glance while smirking, before entering the elevator and disappearing behind the closed doors.

Kagome stood there, dumbfounded while blushing, at the charming man that she had just met. She quickly shook her head and kept telling herself not to melt like a fangirl would, and sighed, popping out the keys from her pocket, and placing it in the lock, turning it sideways, and hearing a satisfying click, telling her that it was unlocked.

She opened the door, and dropped her bags to the side, while closing and locking the door firmly behind herself and looking around at her new home. The walls were a nice shade of blue. She looked around each room. She had a kitchen for where she can cook, and eat, a living room to relax in, a bedroom for her to sleep in, a bathroom, and another room for her to decide what she wants to do with it.

Kagome sighed happily and went over to sit down on her couch and rest for a bit.

-x-x-

"Oh Orihara-san! It's me, your favorite kitten!" Casey said seductively as she watched Izaya Orihara enter her office. Izaya sighed, and looked at Casey with a slight, annoyed smile set upon his charming face.

"What is it?"

"I've got info for you, since you know, I am low on cash right now." she said as she walked over, shaking her hips, trying to get Izaya to watch and love it. He smiled, and then sat down onto her desk, leaning in on her face as she sat down in the chair close to him. Casey blushed and smiled cutely.

"Is that so? Well, got any information that'll be interesting for me, Casey kitten?" Casey blushed madly at that, and quickly ran over to see if she had any interesting people in her cabinet of files. She sighed frustrated when she saw none, but then she perked her head up, and ran into the room outside of her office, and found a lone piece of paper, showing the face of the girl she had just let have the keys to her apartment.

Casey smirked and walked over to Izaya gracefully, holding out the paper for him to take. He grabbed it from her, and quickly scanned over the paper, and then looked up, smirking. He saw her name, email, a little bit of her background, room number, and etc. "Ah, Kagome Uzumaki…" he muttered, and looked back down to see a photo of her paper clipped to the corner.

He took off the paperclip and looked at the photo. Izaya, in his entire life, had never thought to have a keen interest in woman, taking Casey for an example. But the girl he was looking at in the picture, was not half bad looking, and the information on her was very interesting indeed. Noticing that she didn't record anything about her parents and what her childhood was like, only bits of jobs she has taken and trips as an adult.

"Yes, she just moved here today."

"That's good to know, here." Izaya said happily, reaching into his pocket before handing the cash to Casey. She smiled happily, but then looked at Izaya with a loving look in her eyes.

"But Orihara-san, don't I get what you promised me?" She put a finger to her top and then fiddled with her skirt.

Izaya gave her a sly look and leaned over to her ear, "Sorry, but I gotta go do something important, see ya around, kitten." he purred and then leaned back and jumped off her desk, walking away to leave a sad Casey behind him as she held her head down and blushed.

"Of course, Orihara-san." she whispered.

Izaya walked out the automatic doors, which he just loved, and walked into the crowd of people passing by, blending in the shadows of the crowd.

"I just hope you'll be fun to play with, Kagome-chan. But such a waste to wait for you to get up and about. I wish kitten would've told me you were coming sooner so I could meet you." he sighed, but grinned anyways as he spun around in his chair and put a hand to his face while holding out the picture of Kagome as she was smiling happily at something.

"I almost know all there is to know about you, Kagome-chan. Like your favorite foods, and what you like to do during your free time…_Sigh_…I just wish that you'll hopefully, be able to get up and walk around, like you always do…" Izaya whispered to the photo, and grinned sinisterly with his eyes glued to the picture.

-x-x-

"_Yawn_…It's 8:00 a.m. already? Man, and I didn't even sleep on my bed either!" Kagome pouted as she got up from the couch and walked on over to her suit case, and she looked down at her clothing and frowned. "I wore this yesterday, so, I need a new change of clothes." She unzipped it to reveal a load of clothing that she thought suited her style.

She pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a dark blue shirt with black lettering in bold that said, "**Hey, nice chicks can go bad if they wanna, you know** **and since I'm not a nice chick, I'm obviously the bad chick." **"Perfect." Kagome whispered and quickly changed out of her old clothes and into her nice fresh new clothes.

She ran into the bathroom, with her brush in hand, and quickly brushed her long locks that were up to her shoulder blades. After that, she quickly ran to look for her laptop, but cursed when she saw that it wasn't in any of her belongings. Now, how was she supposed to go online in the morning? Kagome sighed, frustrated, and quickly grabbed her wallet and ran out of her apartment, locking the door, and then almost running straight into Mizuko, who happened to be coming her way.

Kagome stopped herself, as did Mizuko, and she looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Mizuko! I didn't know where I was going! Please, forgive me!" she cried out, looking up at him with a look of despair.

He noticed that look and said to her while smiling kindly, "That's okay, Kagome! I don't mind. I was actually gonna ask you if I could tag along with you and show you around the city." He blushed, and opened his blue eyes to look into Kagome's green ones.

Kagome blushed and looked down. "T-That's fine with me! At least I know that I won't be lost without a guide." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and grinned as well and held out a hand for her.

"Shall we go then?" Kagome looked at the hand, and then at him. She took his hand and he pulled her by his side.

They both made it out of the office and out into the city.

"So, what do you think so far?" Mizuko asked as he smiled kindly at Kagome and gripped her hand a little.

Kagome turned her head at the smile and blushed slightly while saying, "I-It's a nice looking city. I haven't lived in one like this before." She sighed happily and looked around at the sight before her.

"That's good to hear." She heard Mizuko say as he let go of her hand. Kagome felt around for him to ask a question, but when she turned, he was nowhere in sight. Kagome started to freak out as she looked around for her guide. She had no way of being able to go back to her apartment because she was so far away from all of those turns.

"Ugh! Mizuko! Mizuko!" she shouted out, worry filled her voice. She looked around again, hoping that he would hear her call and come running to her aid, but she didn't see him.

"Hello, miss, looking for someone?"

Kagome turned to the voice and saw a tall male who had golden blond hair, glasses, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked to be well built from the way that his clothes kinda clung to him.

"Uh, yes." Kagome said, snapping out of her thoughts as she looked up at the man. "I'm looking for my friend, Mizuko-"

"Oh! Mizuko? I haven't seen him, miss, um… What's your name?" He looked at her with a questioning look. Kagome blushed, forgetting to introduce herself as she asked a stranger like him for answers.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Kagome Uzumaki, nice to meet you, sir." She smiled.

He smiled at her slightly, before turning that smile into a frown. "Yeah, my name is…"

_Cliffhanger..._

**Sorry for ****the cliffhanger, but I wanted to know if this first chapter is good so far. This is my first Durarara story, so please be kind. Read and and review if you like it so far, if not, get out. Just kidding! I don't care if you don't like it. And I will update maybe late or a while, so please, be patient with me.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on First a Client, Now a slave_

_"Oh! Mizuko? I haven't seen him, miss, um…. What's your name?" He looked at her with a questioning look. Kagome blushed, forgetting to introduce herself as she asked a stranger like him for answers. "Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Kagome Uzumaki, nice to meet you, sir." She smiled._

_He smiled at her slightly, before turning that smile into a frown. "Yeah, my name is…"_

_Now, to be continued:_

"…Shizuo Heiwajima…Nice to meet you, Kagome Uzumaki."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, of course. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizuo-san."

He waved a hand at her. "No need for formalities, just call me Shizuo."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She then sighed to herself softy as she glanced back to see if her guild was there. He was not, and still wasn't found.

"Hey, you need help?" asked Shizuo as he rubbed his chin a bit. He stared down at her as she turned to him with shock written on her face. Kagome's eyes widen.

"What? I couldn't ask this of you." She said softly and looked down at her feet.

Shizuo shook his head at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Nah, I'm fine with it. It's not like I don't have time to help out someone in need." He said, and then took a step forward towards her.

Kagome quickly looked up, hope shining in her eyes. "Really? You'll help?" More hope and joy rising in her voice.

Shizuo nodded at her. He then turned around and started to walk away. Kagome looked a bit confused by this motion but then saw him waving for her to follow. She did, and quickly went and followed close behind.

He lead her to many streets and shops. Kagome just stared in awe. She never really had many shops from where she used to live. She even saw a few that had signs up for hiring.

_Maybe I could get a job here…_ She thought while thinking back on the places they passed by. She then turned to see Shizuo having his hands in his pockets. He was way taller than her and she felt like an ant.

She smiled. He decided to use his time in the world to help a stranger like her out. Even though he never knew her, he still decided to help. A blush then came across her cheeks as she looked down and sighed softly.

_He's so nice, though he doesn't seem to talk much._ Kagome glanced back up to peek at his back. He turned his head back and gave her a small smile. Her blush deepened and she looked back down. _I never got any help before until I came here. I used to be running every corner I turned, but now…_

Kagome's face went back to its normal shade as she brought her head back up. A thoughtful look was shown. _…I don't think I'll be worrying about running anymore…_

She turned her head to look around once more since they walked into another part of the city. Her eyes widen in delight when she caught sight of once place. _It couldn't be…_

But it was. Kagome stopped walking and turned to face the place she once knew from her past. Her mouth gaped open. _I thought they closed down the last one where I used to live..?_

She walked forward, passing by people as she brushed against their shoulders. Kagome lifted a hand in the air as she finally was able to touch the glass of the window. Never had she not dreamed of ever seeing something like this.

The sign in the window read:

**Welcome to Sweets 'n Sours**

**We're now back in business and are hiring those who know how to make one mean sweet 'n sour goodies. Please see the manager for any questions if you do want to know about the job and/or wanting to be hired.**

**Age: Must be 19 or older **

Kagome did a silent squeal of joy in her head. This was the only place she learned to love and like throughout her life of growing up and running. This was the place that made her feel safe and happy. This was the place she had grown up in when she ran as far from home as she could.

Kagome had forgotten all about her new life as she stared inside. The goodies were already placed out for those who want to buy. Arts and crafts from some staff members hung from the ceiling.

She new all too well about how things ran since she worked here back then. Kagome then walked on over to the door and laid a hand on it. She sighed of relief and was about to open the glass door, but a humming stopped her from doing so.

She glanced back with fright, but saw nothing when people continued to walk by. Kagome looked from left to right as she laid a hand on her heart. She tightly gripped on to her shirt.

_But how…? I thought I left the past behind!_ She cried out in her head. What she thought was only the beginning. Loud, tapping noises were made on the sidewalk as they crept closer nearby.

Kagome felt her heart drop. The only person she new who could do that was the main person that had tried to kill her. Tried to kill her ever since she was born into this world of wonders and dangers.

A low, but silent whisper was heard. _"Gome-chan…I just wanna play a bit.."_ Kagome's eyes widen as she stepped back from the door. It almost sounded like…And then she felt something brush past her as she almost fell back.

That touch… "No…" She moaned out in horror. Kagome then turned and ran, trying to get away from the nightmare she had from time to time. This happened from the same scene.

A silent but most heart wrenching scream echoed as it rang through her ears over and over again. Kagome covered her ears to tried to die out the scream, but it was no use. It felt and sounded like something was right next to her.

But every time she looked, nothing was there. People looked at Kagome weirdly as she ran by, breathing heavily while trying to get away.

Everything is happening all over again. Four bells were heard in the background as an ominous sound of an organ rang out.

Kagome made a left turn and ended up in an abandoned part of the city. Her heart rate increased ten fold as the blood rushed through her face and ears. Giggles echoed and a scraping noise was heard.

Kagome stopped and froze. Everything was all too familiar. The giggles then stopped as well as the scrapping noise. She listened. Her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst any moment.

Sweat dripped from her brow as she looked around back and forth. It felt like time itself stopped along with her as she could only hear her own breathing.

Her legs felt like they would fall to jelly as she could barely stand. And just when she thought her nightmare was over…it was already just beginning. A loud, ear shrilling screams were heard right next to her.

Gun shots were heard and the screams died down. Kagome bolted right through the street as she narrowly dodged trash cans, and the moving shadows that followed her every move.

Kagome gasped when she found her pathway blocked. A building that showed her that she was at a dead end. A little giggle was heard as something brushed passed Kagome's cheek.

She felt something ooze down and she touched her cheek. She pulled away and looked down. Blood. Her blood…

Kagome spun around quickly as she backed up into the broken down corrupted building. She cursed to herself for not following after Shizuo and getting lost, and she was also mad at herself for not bringing something to defend herself.

Kagome's eyes widen with surprise as she felt a presence behind her. She was about to turn, but they were quicker as her world turned black from a blow to her head.

-X-

Izaya was already up and about as he walked down the street. Hands in pockets as he blended in the crowds. But then he stopped and turned when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He caught sight of a male and female he knew all too well.

He smirked with his eyes narrowed. _Ah, so Shizu-chan had met Kagome-chan…_

Izaya continued to watch from afar as the two chatted for a bit and then Shizuo turned and walked on off. Izaya chuckled at the adorable, confused look Kagome pulled.

She then followed after Shizuo as he began to lead her somewhere. Izaya raised a brow as his curiosity got the better of him. He lowered his head, so that they won't recognize him-well Shizuo-, and followed after their trail.

Izaya looked up every now and then to see Kagome stare in awe at all the places she's most likely never seen before.

After being lead around for a while, Izaya saw Kagome stop and turn as she stared with wide eyes at one place. He glanced at Shizuo to see him still walking on off. _Some guide…_ Izaya thought, though he was pleased to know that the big guy wouldn't get in his way.

A grin formed on his lips as he watched her walk up to the place. Izaya glanced up at the name. Sweets 'n Sours. _Hmm…_ The black-haired male rubbed his chin in thought at the name.

It sounded like something he'd want to go to everyday. And if Kagome was going to go…he was sure to go definitely as well.

Izaya crept forward, but kept his distance still. He didn't want to catch her by surprise until the right moment. Though, his chances were ruined when he saw her turn back with a frightened look in her eyes.

Kagome looked from left to right as she laid a hand on her heart. She tightly gripped on to her shirt.

It looked liked she said something, and then ran for it. Izaya was now really curious by this move. He ran after her. Izaya took time to think a bit as he watched her carefully from far back.

_Why is she running?…She couldn't have seen me, could she? Or was it something else to have to do with that hidden past of hers…?_ Yep. Izaya took his time late last night to look her up. All he got was the same info as the paper said.

That's what puzzled him the most. There should've been more records than that. Like school, family, etc. But whenever he tried to go further in search, nothing popped up.

It was like Kagome was a mystery person. Someone with a dark past that could not be told aloud or given freely.

A frown formed on his lips as he saw her take a huge turn. He knew where she turned at. Izaya stopped and looked down as her form began to disappear.

This was where all gangs once had a war at. The war that left scars on those who lived to tell the story. This abandoned part of the city was left to show what would happen if you go too far.

Some say ghosts of those who were innocent walk around amongst the living. And others say that ghosts of some gang leaders haunt these very buildings, looking for another innocent life to kill.

Izaya felt a small shiver as he stepped into the old war zone. It was called Scarred fates and Awaiting deaths. Even he did not know why the last part was added the title since he never stepped foot into this place. Nobody does unless they're asking for a death wish. And if they have, Izaya sure had never met anyone who came back out alive.

He looked around while keeping a good distance from areas that didn't look all too safe. He saw shadows dancing, and even once, he could've sworn that he saw something red looking back at him.

It felt like nighttime, though it was still morning. Everything was dark, and cold.

Izaya knew that he shouldn't even be down here. But the girl Kagome…she ran down here like it was the most safest place to come to. He could sense something walking nearby as a low hiss ran down his ear.

He narrowed his eyes. This was no laughing matter as it was life or death in this place. Windows were open or broken. Creaks of the doors opening and closing.

Low, tapping sounds of tin cups rattled and echoed on down. Curtains blew out, ripped and stained. Dripping noises of water fell against concrete. He saw many things, and maybe things were just gonna get interesting from here.

Izaya raised a brow as he stopped when he turned his head facing forward. There laid Kagome, out cold with blood near her head. He looked around to see if anything could've possibly done this, but saw nobody.

He walked on over to her and stared. She looked to be still breathing, though he couldn't be so sure. Izaya crouched down and reached out to touch her head. Nothing in the front, but then he touched her back. Dried blood. Izaya pulled his hand back and sighed in annoyance.

She went down a forbidden place, and had gotten knocked out by something or someone. She really is something. But…Izaya smirked. He was pleased to finally get to meet Kagome face to face. Even if this wasn't such a good time.

He looked around to make sure nobody saw, though there was nobody, and wrapped his arms around and put her into a bridal style position.

Izaya looked down at her and then at the blood. Not much of a loss, so she'll live.

He then quickly walked away from this place as fast as he could because he didn't want to stick around and find out what is really moving about in something broke down like this part of the city.

-X-

Izaya laid Kagome down on his bed as he sat down beside her. He may not be interested much in women, but Kagome sure can make up for it since she'll most likely keep him entertained. And that blow really was something as he had cleaned and wrapped her head up nicely.

Izaya grinned at all the ideas in his head at what he could do to her. But soon those thoughts left when he heard a soft moan come from her lips.

Kagome lifted up her hands and rubbed her eyes. "I had the weirdest dream…" She mumbled out, thinking she was talking to herself.

She moaned out again as she sat up. Her eyes fluttered open as she blinked a bit to clear the blurry vision.

She looked around and gasped. "This is not my room!" Kagome cried out and turned more, meeting auburn eyes. They shined with mischievousness.

She gasped in shock as she stepped back. Izaya's grin widened more than possible as he stood and took a step closer to her. She stepped back.

"W-Who are you…?" She stuttered out as she backed herself up into a wall. Izaya crept closer to her until he was 3 feet from her. He raised a brow and laid his hand near her head, leaning in more towards her.

Kagome could feel him breathing down her face as she took a deep breath with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Who am I?" He whispered into her ear as he leaned close to her face. "Who am I? Why I am…" He paused to make sure she was listening, and she was. He smirked.

_Cliffy…_

**Well, I hope you're happy that I finally wrote another chapter to this! Thank you to those who reviewed. And please Read and Review to tell me what you think so far! I hope you like this new chapter! ^^ Ja Ne for now!**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on First a Client, Now a slave_

"_W-Who are you…?" She stuttered out as she backed herself up into a wall. Izaya crept closer to her until he was 3 feet from her. He raised a brow and laid his hand near her head, leaning in more towards her._

_Kagome could feel him breathing down her face as she took a deep breath with a blush tinting her cheeks. _

"_Who am I?" He whispered into her ear as leaned close to her face. "Who am I? Why I am…" He paused to make sure she was listening, and she was. He smirked. _

_Now, to be continued:_

"…Izaya Orihara." he finished, waiting for a reaction as he stared at her. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes as her mouth gaped open. No words were uttered as she couldn't find anything to say.

Izaya continued to smirk, quite enjoying this reaction very much. She tried to step back, but instead bumped her head into the wall. She hissed, quickly reaching for the back of her head to feel the bandages. A gasp escaped from her lips as she looked at him.

"Why do I have a bandage on my head?"

Izaya shrugged. "Maybe it's because I saved you from death that was to await for you?" he joked, receiving a glare from her.

"Don't joke, are you sure?"

"Yeah, you had a nasty blow to the head. So me, being the gentleman I am, decided to help you out. That's why you're here with me."

Kagome did not buy it, crossing her arms as she did so. "And how I am I to believe that it was not you who gave me the nasty blow?" she questioned, watching him with suspicious eyes.

Izaya held up his hands in defense, backing away from her slowly as he gave the young girl some space. That same, sly smirk still plastered on his face as his eyes narrowed in delight. _Interesting…_he thought. "Ah, that you may be right, but alas, I had saw you run away as you looked around for nothing. I had followed you, and then after a while of you being out of my sight, I saw you lying on the ground near a pool of blood. Tell me, what were you running from?" he asked slyly, leaning down towards her. He was hoping to make her uncomfortable. So uncomfortable, that she'll have no choice but to confess.

Kagome bit her lip, feeling a little uncomfortable. This guy -This Izaya guy was making it hard for her to concentrate. Her face began to redden, and sweat began to build. She could feel his cool breaths tickle down her cheek as he stared her down, not even blinking.

"Ack! I'll tell you already! Just please, back away and give me some space to breath." she squeaked out, looking to see is he'll oblige. Izaya blinked, and then with little of effort, he moved back to allow her to breath normally once more. Kagome felt the box that she was once trapped in loosen ever since he moved away.

She sighed of relief, holding a hand to her chest. Her blush began to go away, and things seemed to be back to normal.

Izaya shoved his hands in his pockets as he cocked his head to the side, watching very closely at her.

Kagome saw the look, and huffed a little. "I'll tell you why I ran off, but only if we go somewhere more…suitable for my story." she motioned around to the fact that a bedroom would not be the best place to talk in. Izaya got what she meant, so he grinned and held out an outstretched arm for her to go in front of him.

Kagome shook her head but complied none the less. She walked in front of Izaya, noticing that she didn't have on her shoes. She looked at him. He pointed over towards the bed, and she saw that her shoes were poking out from under the bed.

"Oh." was all she could say, and then she just walked towards the door. Izaya quickly ran in front of her, opening the door and forming a charming smile as his head was tilted cutely to the side.

"Lady's first." he whispered, bowing his head in a gentleman-like manner.

Kagome's jaw dropped slightly, not expecting him to be like this, but she knew not to be looking at him with awe. He was a stranger, and he was someone she did not know yet he took her in. Kinda suspicious so she'll have to keep on her toes.

"Thanks." she mumbled, speed-walking out of the room. Izaya lifted up his head, his smile widening even more as he glanced his bed with a mischievous flicker. He chuckled, and then closed the door behind him.

What he saw on the bed, was something that'll bring Kagome back. Something she'll need the most. Something so precious that she'll do anything to get her hands on it. And this was all going according Izaya's plan.

In Izaya's office…

Kagome sat in front of the one and only, Izaya Orihara. Her hands in her lap, sitting up straight and tall as she watched the man with a bizarre look as he twirled in his chair.

Izaya joined his hands together as they rested on each arms of the chair. He enjoyed being his office. What's not to love about knowing about everyone by just a click of a button or having some sort of spy? Well, besides the fact that Kagome is the only person he doesn't know so well, which only makes things more intriguing to him.

Izaya then stopped, facing her as he leaned forward in his chair to get a closer look. His eyes shined with delight as he saw her fidgeting in her chair a little. He couldn't help but to smile widely at her, making her a little freaked out by the look.

"Uh…uh…." she began nervously, having no idea what to say. She never been in an office much. Usually she just met a boss up at the front, and then hired or not hired. No office time for her. For a room that's so big, it feels like she's claustrophobic in here.

Izaya laughed at her. "I love you humans! You're such…interesting beings."

Kagome sweat dropped a little. "Um…aren't you a human as well?" she asked, watching as he stopped laughing and gave her a grin.

"Ah, but that…is something I cannot answer. Besides, you have to answer my question: Why were you running from nothing?"

Kagome looked down at her lap. "I-I was running f-from a man from…" she bit her lip, glancing up at Izaya. She didn't know whether to tell him or not about her past, and who she's been running from all her life. He didn't look like he couldn't be trusted, but there could be a possible chance he'll tell someone.

Izaya knew that look. She was debating whether or not she could trust him. Smart idea. There is a right and wrong in trusting him, but who says that she was allowed to trust him?

"What, cat got you tongue?" he teased, earning himself a glare from her.

"No! I just…I just…," she sighed. "I just don't know if I can trust you or not. I haven't…trusted someone in such a long time. Every time I do…I'm always betrayed." she finished quietly, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

He hummed a little tune, and then said, "I see…well then…you won't have to worry about me keeping my mouth open…", he said, and she looked at him with bright hope. He saw the look, and decided to end her parade of faith. "But I'll be needing something in return for my help."

Kagome's morale just went down by twenty percent. Her jaw dropped and she looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

He smirked, twirling in his chair a little and flipped around a card that he held in his hand. "Well, what's it going to be? I help you while you do something for me in return. Or, you'll just have to run away again like you've always been doing your entire life." He gave her those two choices, so she'll have to think carefully. But Izaya knew. He knew she will choose the right choice because the look on her face clearly said that she dreaded running again and again.

Kagome sat back in her seat, thinking about what he said. _If I run again, someday I'll end up getting caught by my own past…and it won't be pretty either. But if I stay and help this guy out…_ she thought, pausing a little as she watched him childishly play around in his office chair. She groaned. _There's no telling what could happen._

"Well?" Izaya said, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked at him.

She gulped, and said quietly, "I'll do it."

"Do what~?" he said cheerfully, grinning madly inside his head.

She sighed. "I'll do something for you in exchange for helping me out."

"Excellent!" he shouted out a little too happy, jumping up from his chair as he made her jump in surprise. She gave him a weird look, noticing he was a bit…on the crazy side. "Now, tell me about that little past of yours…" he said slyly, sitting back into his chair as he leaned towards her to get a good hear out of this.

Kagome rolled her eyes a little. _This is somewhat typical for a business man… _"Fine." she muttered, and then went into detail about her past, and how it all began.

"_Mommy~!" A little girl shouted out cheerfully. Her red, rosy cheeks glowed in bright admiration as she watched her mother drive up to her on her black motorcycle. Her mother took off her helmet, whipping her hair back and forth to allow her hair to flow freely. _

"_Sweetheart…" her mother said lovingly, getting off her ride and setting down the helmet onto the seat. Upon seeing her little girl, her mother instincts kicked in and told her to go and comfort her child she hasn't seen in so long._

"_Mommy~!" The little girl cried out happily, running towards her mother's outstretched arms as they were for her and only her. The little girl giggled, and then jumped into a warm embrace. The mother wrapped her arms perfectly around her child._

"_I missed you so much!" The girl cried out._

"_I know…Kagome…I know…" her mother cooed, rocking her back and forth._

_Kagome nestled in on the crook of her mothers neck and chin. They then pulled back, and her mouth smiled widely at her daughter. Kagome was a spitting image of her mother, though she was a younger version of her. _

_Kagome's eyes widen in delight as she tossed some of her short hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you're home, Mommy. I love you."_

_Kagome's mother's eyes soften a little, a clouded look formed in her gaze. She had dreaded leaving her daughter with her father all by herself, knowing she wouldn't have been safe much. Her mother loved her husband, yes. But…he was still a dangerous man._

_She looked over her daughter. Kagome had gotten a little taller for a five year-old and she was growing to be quite a pretty girl. She tilted her head to the side at her mother, smile widening in a childish manner._

_Her mother, Amaya, glanced down at Kagome's knee to see a big bruise on her leg and a cut on the knee. Her eyes widen as she tugged Kagome to her to examine it more closely. "Kagome…how did this happen?" Amaya asked, looking up at her daughter fearfully. Her child's well-being was all on her mind now._

_Kagome glanced down and then looked back up, still smiling. "I got it from falling down." she chirped out._

_Amaya looked at the bruise and cut once again. The cut did not look like a fall, it looked more like a blow purposely done. And as for the bruise, it looked more swollen than a normal bruise would be. Not the normal grayish, purplish shade but a reddish shade like it wasn't hurt long ago._

_She reached out and touched the discoloration on the innocent skin of her girl. Her daughter whimpered, and she looked up at Kagome with a mixture a guilt and anger._

"_Kagome…" she whispered. Amaya knew that she shouldn't have left. She just knew that there was something bad happening while she was gone, but hiding in the shadows like a love-sick girl she was once was has paid a toll on her baby girl._

_Kagome said nothing as she lowered her head in shame for lying to her mother. She couldn't bring herself to tell the truth…for __**that **__man was watching them both right now. Her tiny hands clenched into fists, and tears threatened to come out at any moment._

"_**If you **__**ever **__**tell your mother that I did this to you, I'LL KILL YOUR ASS LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE!"**_

_Kagome whimpered at the thought. He had beaten her senseless times before in the past while her mother went away on business trips, so he wouldn't hesitate to kill her in an instant. Her mother, being a famous cook and all, knew that something was going on. Yet…she did not do anything to figure it out._

_Kagome's father, or shall I say, Sosuke watched with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms and scowled away. Behind those cold eyes held nothing but pure evil. He was sadistic and cruel to his one and only child. He had wanted a son in the first place, but alas, his wife conceived a little girl. Kagome had no features of his. His red hair and blue eyes were not inherited, nor his personality._

_Sosuke had planned to train his first-child, a son, how to fight and stand up for himself. All he got was an innocent girl that couldn't even pick up a butter knife. So, to help ease the stress he's been holding after so long, he decided to beat Kagome. Not be a nice father and train his girl. No. In fact, he detested the idea of it. A girl becoming a warrior, a fighter._

_Amaya sighed as she slumped her shoulders in defeat. She knew there was no way of getting the answer out of her child. "All right Kagome…I can see that you won't tell me the real reason…" she then looked over at her husband on the porch of their small house. A smile came across her lips. "Sosuke."_

_Sosuke looked at his wife, allowing a small but barely noticeable smirk appear on his face. If there was one thing that he loved at all on this planet, it was his beloved wife Amaya. She was his world, and he would kill anyone who dare laid a hand on her._

"_Amaya." he whispered, holding out his arms. Amaya got off the ground and went to her husband, leaving Kagome to watch with a sorrowful expression on her small face._

_ "Mommy..?" she questioned quietly, raising a small hand to her mother who embraced her love tenderly and had her back turned on Kagome. Sosuke glared at the young child, mouthing foul words at her._

_Kagome closed her eyes, shaking her head as her hand lowered back down to her side. Her mother will never fully understand that Sosuke is not the man she knew and loved. He had changed. Changed right after Kagome was born._

Izaya stared at Kagome. No sympathy or empathy, just intrigued. He was a little shocked, yes. But, he hid that shock well as he didn't expect a past like this. A child, who a father wanted to kill ever since she was born.

He cocked his head to the side. "Hm? Is that all?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome shook her head and laughed. "That was only the beginning!"

"Really, now?" he breathed. She was just making his life more interesting by the second. Sure, he loved all humans but it doesn't mean that he'll pity them. No. He enjoys trolling and teasing them. Kagome's story just seemed to be the peek of his interest.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I have much more to tell."

Izaya grinned. "Then what are you waiting for? Spill it."

She nodded, sighing a little. "I have no choice, now do I?" she joked, earning a wider grin from Izaya.

"Right you are, sweetheart." he teased, and Kagome glared at him.

"Hmph. Now where was I…?" she growled slightly, a little annoyed that Izaya would use the nickname her mother gave her.

_Cliffy…_

**Hmm...Her past reminds me of someone I know...Ah, well, I'll remember someday. ^^ So, bad chap? Not bad chap? Good chap? Please tell me with your reviews. I'm just wondering if this story is good so far. But...thank you to those who reviewed, added this to their favs and alerts. It was much appreciated though I don't know how I deserved it. ^^ Thanks and stay tuned to read more on her past as Izaya just grins away!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on First a Client, Now a slave_

_Kagome nodded. "Yes. I have much more to tell."_

_Izaya grinned. "Then what are you waiting for? Spill it."_

_She nodded, sighing a little. "I have no choice, now do I?" she joked, earning a wider grin from Izaya._

"_Right you are, sweetheart." he teased, and Kagome glared at him._

"_Hmph. Now where was I…?" she growled a little, annoyed that Izaya would use the nickname her mother gave her._

_Now, to be continued:_

"As a teen…my life had gotten harder the more I lived with that horrid man." she said in detest, scowling at the thought or even mention of _him_.

Izaya smirked, propping his elbow on the table as he laid his head in his palm. "Really now..? How so?" he asked rather interestingly, amusement flickering in his eyes as soon as he saw the scowl. He laughed on the inside, but didn't dare express it on the outside.

She nodded, sighing as she looked at her feet. They seemed to be very interesting right now. "Yeah…anyways…"

_A teenage Kagome, with short hair tied up in a bun, sat down on the floor as her mother came into the room._

"_Kagome…" Amaya said sweetly, catching her teenage daughter's attention. "Is everything okay?" She smiled tenderly, showing Kagome that it's okay to tell her what's wrong._

_Kagome stared unemotionally at her, though inside her head she was freaking out. __**Maybe I should tell her….**__She shook her head at the thought. "Nothing is wrong, Mom." she replied coolly while trying to control herself. _

_Amaya's smile dropped slightly, feeling a little heartbroken that her daughter won't confess what's bothering her. "Oh…well…I hope you won't mind if your father watches you while I go somewhere." She gazed at her only child -sadly._

_Kagome's eyes widen slightly at the word 'father' but she turns her head away and mutters, "I…don't mind." Nearby, she knew he was listening in on every word. If she were slip up on anything that he had done to her, he would definitely kill her for sure even if her mother tried to save her._

"_Kagome…" Amaya bit her lip. "I-If there's something wrong…please, don't hesitate to tell me." She stared, looking for a sign on her daughter._

_Kagome met her mother's gaze, trying her hardest not to give away her façade behind the mask. They stared at one another, until her mother broke the contact._

_She sighed, looking away as she sheepishly rubbed her left arm. "All right, Kagome. Just don't forget that mother's always here for you."_

_Kagome nodded slowly, watching as her mother exited the room. A pang of sorrow and heartbreak shot through the young teen's body. She cried out silently, clutching her chest as she looked back to where her mother, the only parent that ever cared for her, stood._

_She so badly wanted to tell her. To tell her mother how horrid of a man her so-called-father turned out to be. But…she slowly glanced back, eyes wide in fear as the said man was standing behind her. _

_Sosuke glared menacingly at her to no end, but soon her pulled on that fake, cheery smile._

_Kagome squeaked slightly, having remembered what happened two days ago when she didn't obey what he said. Her side still hurts from the inflicted damage._

_Sosuke slowly got off the wall he was leaning against, his footsteps clicking against the floor as he walked over. Kagome scooted slightly away, whimpering as soon as he bent down and grabbed a hold of her cheek._

"_Gome-chan…" he breathed sickeningly, making chills run down her spine. That nickname. Oh, how she detested it so. "I want you to do something for…__**Daddy**__…"_

_Kagome didn't dare make eye contact with him as he turned her head his way. This man was not whom he claimed. He was not __father __to her. Just a man that would torture her until she was left bleeding and half-dead._

_Sosuke chuckled, very amused at how much power he had over her. A sadistic, crazed smirk appeared on his lips. "There is going to be a male…about a few years older than you coming over soon with his father. I want ya to look nice and presentable to your soon-to-be husband."_

_Kagome's eyes widen. "But-" Before she could even start to protest, he raised a hand and slapped her -hard- across the cheek. She cried out at the stinging pain sizzling on her face._

"_Don't you __**dare**__ backtalk to me…" he hissed, purposely laying a hand on her now bruised cheek. She hissed, still not giving him the satisfaction of the frightened look in her eyes. "Now listen here…you had already gotten me to ruin your looks…don't __**make **__me hurt you again."_

_She nodded numbly._

"_Good." he grinned. "You'll do just fine. Now go. Look pretty. Make yourself useful for once." He then stood, walking away as he left her to cry to herself._

_Kagome…was now brokenhearted even more. She was only being used for some marriage arrangement most likely. And then she'll be pulled around by the strings of her father's hands._

_She stood up, running away to her room to cry for a while before doing as she was told._

"You were being used for an arranged marriage..?" Izaya asked curiously, half amused at the thought of her being put up to the task.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head as she glared at nothing in particular. "Yes…" she hissed. "But that was just one thing out of so many things he put me through."

"Really, now. How many things did he put you through..?" he asked, trying not to sound too anxious to know about her life. A sly grin was trying to twitch its way across his lips.

"Too many to count while not wanting to think about them." she whispered unemotionally, her stomach churning slightly at the thought.

Izaya began to shift comfortably in his seat while leaning in more to listen closely. "Do continue…"

Kagome parted her lips, mumbling as she looked down at her lap. "Now where was I..? Oh, yeah. The marriage. And so the older boy and his father came…looking just as presentable as any future family would…"

_Kagome stared at the older teen. She didn't know what to say or think as their fathers went to discuss about their future._

_The boy, not yet a man, turned his gaze off his father to the girl in front of him. A sly, smooth smirk crossed his face. "So…" he mused. "You're going to be my fiancée?"_

_He whistled, eying her up and down as his smirk widened. Kagome blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable at how he looked at her. Yet…She could not look away from his eyes. They were the shade of dark aqua blue. And his short, spiky hair was a fair shade of silvery-grey._

"_You look pretty cute for a 13 year old. I'm actually glad to be betrothed to you." He then held out a hand. "The names Mizuko."_

_Kagome reached out, though hesitantly, touched his hand. A shiver ran down her spine as they shook hands._

"_Kagome…" she muttered, her cheeks still rosy red._

_He laughed. "Kagome, eh? That's a pretty name. Nice ta meetcha!" he said cheerfully._

"Mizuko..?" Izaya mused, eyes narrowing delightfully. That name…He'll have to look him up later.

"Yeah…" Kagome sighed. "Mizuko Renoa."

Izaya nodded, happily getting the info he needed. He mentally wrote the name down before waving for her to continue.

"Yes…Me and him got to know each other until…" she paused, trembling slightly at the thought.

"Until?" Izaya raised a perfect eyebrow with a charming smile on his handsome face.

"Until…"she gulped. "M-My mother…"

_It was a nice day. Kagome was now 15 years old, growing more and more into a young adult. Mizuko visited her every now and then, seeing that he was her fiancé. _

_Her father, Sosuke, was watching with narrowed eyes at the sight of her. "Why the hell are you out here..?" he growled, scowling deeply as she turned to him._

_She jumped, slightly startled by his voice. "I-I-" she stuttered, and got cut off._

"_I don't give a shit! __**GET **__**IN THE DAMN HOUSE NOW YOU LITTLE WHORE!**__" he shouted, picking up the closest tool to him, a hammer, and slung it her way._

_Kagome narrowly dodged as she dived for the ground, gasping out as she scraped her bare arms. She then quickly got up, running into the house as she heard his footsteps coming after her._

_Kagome ran by her mother, whom had her curiosity peeked, gave Kagome a questioning look._

"_Kagome..?" Amaya asked softly, wondering why she was in such a hurry. The said girl winced slightly as she touched her arm._

_Amaya gasped, eyes wide in horror at the gash on the girl's arm. "Are you okay? What happened!"_

_The front door to the house slams open, revealing a very pissed off red-head as he entered the kitchen._

"_You." he snapped, pointing a rude finger at his 'daughter'. "Go to you your room!"_

_Kagome obeyed, quickly dashing to her room._

"_Sosuke-" Amaya gets cut off as he pressed his lips against hers roughly._

"_It's okay, Amaya…" he whispered tenderly, pulling back from her face. "I'm just gonna give Kagome a few lessons…" He then took off towards Kagome's room, where she laid waiting for the pain to be inflicted upon her._

"_Get up." Sosuke snapped, barging into his daughter's room as she cowered in the corner of her room. Her whole form shook as he took a step into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. She flinched._

_She didn't even have time to get up as he ran over, reaching down and grabbing her hair as he forced her up on her feet. He smiled wickedly, staring into her eyes as she stared at him fearfully._

"_You know what's coming, don't ya little bitch." he hissed, raising a hand as he slapped her cheek -hard. Kagome cried out, falling to the ground. Her cheek began to sting as tears formed in her eyes. Blood dripped from the corner of her lips._

_Sosuke quickly grabbed the nearest thing in her room -a book on the shelf- and slammed it down onto her head before she had time to recover from the slap. Kagome cried out once more, but it was soon muffled as he covered her mouth with his hand._

_Her father then quickly turned her around as he slammed her into the wall. Her wails were muffled as he pushed his hand further against her mouth. Kagome didn't dare try to bite him. He then raised a fist, aiming for her stomach as he was prepared to breath a rib._

"_Don't you dare hurt my baby girl!" Another voice entered the room as the door slammed open. Sosuke paused from his attack, eyes widen in shock a he glanced back to see his wife standing there seething with anger._

_Kagome's eyes widen as well, though she was glad to see her mother. Sosuke lets go of Kagome, letting her fall to the ground as she coughed up some blood. "Amaya…" he whispered, not believing his eyes._

_She glared at him, before glancing at Kagome as her eyes softened. "Is this what you've been doing behind my back…?" she aked quietly as she stared down at her daughter's beaten form._

_Sosuke didn't know what to say as he continued to gape._

"_Answer me!" she snapped, turning to him with a hurt expression._

_He held out his hands. "I-It's not what you think…I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it!" she raised her voice, before whispering. "I'm taking Kagome away from here and somewhere safe. And I'm going with her as well." Amaya quickly walked over to her daughter, helping her to her feet as they both walked out of the room. Sosuke watched as his beloved wife was walking away with her back turned to him._

_His fist clenched as he gritted his teeth and seethed in anger._

_Amaya took Kagome outside, walking her over to the motorcycle. She then helped her daughter up, and was about to get on herself if it weren't for a voice to stop her._

"_Amaya…" She paused, looking back to see her husband standing there with a gun in his hand. "Don't leave me."_

_She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she shook her head. "I can't stay knowing that you've been beating our -__**my**__ daughter." _

_Sosuke stared at her, sadly. He then looked at Kagome as she sat on the motorcycle. Hatred bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he took aim with his shotgun. "This is for you, Amaya." he cried out, aiming to kill Kagome once and for all._

_Amaya's eyes widen as she turned around, seeing him aim at her daughter. "No!" she cried out, quickly running behind Kagome as the gun fired._

_Kagome, who now recovered slightly, glanced back to see her mother standing there, arms spread in a protective manner. "M-Mother…" Kagome whispered, glancing down to see that blood was dripping onto the ground. Tears began to form in her eyes once more._

_Amaya breathed heavily, glaring at the man before her. Her sight began to haze as she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. "D-Don't you d-dare h-hurt h-her…" she stuttered, staggering backwards._

_Sosuke lowered his gun, staring in shock as he shot his own wife, his lover. "A-Amaya…"_

_Kagome's mother glanced back at her, blood dripping from her lip as she smiled genuinely. "K-Kagome…M-Mother w-will a-always l-love you." She then turned back to face Sosuke. "N-Now go, b-before h-he k-kills you…" Her mother falls to her knees, taking in her last breath before she falls to the ground._

"_Mother-!" Kagome called out, getting ready to get off the motorcycle and rush to her side. She was then stopped by her father's voice._

"_Amaya…" he then glares menacingly at Kagome. "Y-You little BITCH! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SHE'S DEAD! I'LL __**KILL **__YOU!" He then holds his gun up, aiming for her head._

_Kagome's eyes widen before she faces forward, laying her hands on the handle and taking off. A gun shot was heard as she glanced back to see him chasing her with the gun. She quickly made the cycle go faster as she sped down the dirt road._

_Her gaze was getting slightly foggy, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be coming after her with her death sentence written down. Everything hurts…but she mustn't stop until she finds haven._

"And after that, you've been on the run..?" Izaya asked curiously, intrigued by her story.

She nodded. "Yes." She then looked down. "I've also been having a few nightmares here and there about that very day as well."

"So that's why I haven't read anything about you..? You've been wanting to keep your past hidden…" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin in thought as her lowered his head..

"Pardon?" Kagome asked, raising a brow at what the male in front of her just said. The black-haired male lifted his head back up, chuckling slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. I was just talking to myself. As I was saying…you never did go back to your fiancé?" he asked, hoping that he'll get her to not pester him on what he just said.

Kagome eyed him, wondering what he had said before but shrugged and thought that it was probably not that important. "No. I didn't bother to return to my past…it was too…" she bit her lip and said no more.

"I see…" Izaya said quietly, his reddish-brown orbs flickering with hidden amusement before he looked away. "Then you must be in need of some help."

She looked at him, slightly happy. "You mean…you'll help me?" she breathed out, not believing her ears.

A sly smirk formed on his lips. "I do believe that it is a yes." he replied smoothly, standing up in his chair as he held out a hand for her to take.

Kagome gladly took his hand, standing up, as she gave it a slight shake. "Thank you so much!" she thanked him, not knowing that she just made a huge deal with someone like Izaya Orihara.

She then quickly lets go of his hand, getting ready to turn and walk away before he said, "But I do believe that there is a price to pay, Kagome-chan."

The dark-blue haired girl paused, looking back at him with a raised brow. "I do..?"

He nodded, his smirk twitching as it widened even more slowly. "Yes."

She then turned to face him, eying Izaya before saying, "Tell me, then. What is my price?"

Izaya chuckled, his smirk wider than before as it looked like it would crack his face. "My dear, Kagome-chan…Your price is something simple."

"And…?"

"You must become…my slave." he sighed out, turning his back on her as a countdown went in his head. _3, 2, 1.…_

"What!" she snapped, not believing what she had just heard as her green eyes became wide.

"You heard me. You must become the slave of I, Izaya Orihara."

_Cliffy…_

**Thank you to those who reviewed, added to their favs, and alerts! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long! I blame school work from the teachers who want me to suffer. Anyways, what do you think of the story so far? Is it good? Bad? Tell me with your reviews, please! And by the way...Kagome is an oc, not Kagome from Inuyasha. For people who like Kagome, I am sorry to say but she is not the same as my oc, Kagome. They are two different beings. This is not to everyone, but those who mistaken Kagome as Kagome from Inuyasha. Thank and good bye for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara (though I wish, I only own my ocs and the plot of this story.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome still couldn't believe her ears as she stared at the man before her in disbelief. Her jaw dropped.

Izaya's smirk never faded, but it grew wider. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he joked slightly, earning himself another famous glare of hers.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Wha- Is that even possible..?" she blurted out quickly.

Izaya chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Think what you will…but it is possible…Kagome_-chan_."

She gaped. "B-But why?"

He shrugged and cocked his head to the side as amusement flickered in his eyes. "I've been rather lonely…" _And I've been wanting some new entertainment to amuse me in many ways… _"So maybe having a slave around can loosen things up."

"_That's _still not a reason to get me to be your slave!" she hisses in anger, glaring menacingly at him.

Izaya was not at all fazed by the tone of her voice, nor the least tad bit afraid of the death stare. "It's that…or you'll have to go back out in the world and run away like the _**scared **_girl you are…" he pointed out flatly, gazing at her blankly as her cheeks flushed red at the thought.

Kagome's hands clenched at her sides, and she looked at the ground. She bit her bottom lip. _It's either this or…_she gulps,feeling the cold rush of fear run down her spine. _Keep running away…_

With that thought said, Kagome calmed down and sighed softly. Looking back up at Izaya, who patiently waited for an answer even though he already knew what it was, Kagome took a deep breath at her only choice.

"Alright…you win…" she muttered, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "I'll become your slave."

Izaya grinned. "Excellent! First a client, now a slave…you really are on a roll here, Kagome-chan~!"

She shivered. "Please…don't talk about this anymore…" she huffed under her breath.

He couldn't help but to grin even more. "Ah, but that's the fun part about this deal…" he then points a finger at her, making her give him a weird look as she jumped with surprise. His grin turned into a devilish smirk.

"I get to boss you around and let everyone know that you're my slave~!"

She gasped, her jaw dropping in disbelief. "W-What? We didn't even have a deal like that!"

He 'tsked' at her, waving a scolding finger. Pursing his lips, her gave her a mischievous look. "We do have a deal. You agreed to be my slave, and in return I help you out with your oncoming past." _Which will be very interesting~! _"We struck a deal."

Kagome's cheeks burned bright red after he said that. "Fine!" she growled, not wanting to argue.

"Good, because you can start tomorrow morning as my slave." he chirped out happily, spinning around to walk away before stopping in place. He turns his head, making her look at him.

"Oh and by the way…" he mutters, reaching in his pocket before pulling out something. "Here ya go."

He tosses her something, making her eyes widen in surprise before she looked to see that it was a wad of cash. She looked back up at Izaya, puzzled.

"Go buy yourself a laptop or something." Her eyes widen at the mention of a laptop. "Call it a…present from me since you'll be working for me for now…" He then waved her off, getting his cell out to call someone.

She stared at his back, before staring at the money in her hands. She pursed her lips, holding the money to her chest before exiting his office and out of the building.

It was already beginning to get dark, making her shiver slightly.

"I better keep on my toes…" she muttered, glancing back and forth at the dark parts of the city that seemed to emit some sort of aura.

Scurrying and scraping noises caused her to press the money even closer to her chest. It was the only thing that she had to squeeze and comfort herself with.

_It's okay, Kagome…Just some animals running about…_she told herself, trying to calm her nerves and slow down her already beating fast heart. Still a strange, tingling feeling clung to her as the hairs on the back of her neck began to stiffen as they stood straight.

_Yeah…just…animals…_she whispered, before noticing that she could see even her own breath in the now cool night.

Lights blinked here and there, making Kagome realize that she was not where she had expected. This place was completely new, and it frightened her by the thought since she didn't know how to get on from here.

She shoved the money in her pocket, moving quickly as she glanced around with shaken eyes.

Then…something sprang up out of the shadows. She gasped, stopping in place quickly as her eyes widen shock. Four men, judging by their built structures, all occupied with a weapon of sorts, and their faces were covered by masks to hide their horrendous identities.

The obvious leader of the ground stepped forth, since he was the one who jumped out first to take her by surprise/shock.

He walked up slowly towards Kagome, smirking sickly underneath the black mask of his. "Well, well…" he said gruffly, continuing to advance with his weapon put away. "What do we have here, boys? A lonely woman wandering on our part of the city…" he laughed roughly.

Kagome glared slightly, slowly taking a few steps back.

The men snickered at her, dirty, horrific thoughts running through their sick minds.

The leader stopped a few feet in front of her, making her stop as well. "A pretty young woman like yourself shouldn't be out late at night…Why don't you come with me and the guys…and we'll take you somewhere nice and cozy."

Kagome laughed bitterly at how people like these guys always repeat the same lines over and over again.

"Yeah, right. If I come with you…there's a chance I'll die and possibly…" She gulped at the thought.

"Possibly..?" he inched closer without her noticing.

"Get raped…" she growled, and then began to walk backwards before she spun around as fast as she could.

"Hold on a sec…" The man quickly grabbed a hold of her, making her gasp at his strong grip. "Where do you think you're going? I wasn't through talking, right boys?"

They all nodded and replied, "Right boss!"

Kagome bit her lip. _I knew that this was going to happen…it happens all the time to girls who turn their backs on the bad guys… _she thought bitterly. _But then wouldn't-_ She didn't even get to finish her thought because one of the guys started to scream.

The leader jumped, loosening his grip on Kagome to get a good look at what had happened.

Another cry came out, this time from another member.

Kagome took this as a chance to get away as she stomped her foot on his. The leader cringed slightly, letting her go. She then began to run ahead, but then stopped in her tracks.

_Wait a sec…_ Her eyes widen, before looking back to see shadows moving toward something, or someone, as they retreated from taking out all of the thugs.

Kagome gasped, her jaw dropping slightly at the sight. Her heart felt like it was hammering outside of her chest as she stared, unmoving. The cool chill of the night couldn't even get her to shiver.

A black, shadow-like scythe was raised before her, and its owner gripping tightly onto the weapon. It was black, yet it was more like a shadow.

_Just like the rider…_she thought, her eyes flickering behind the figure to notice a motorcycle.

_And I didn't even hear it coming…_

The figure faced her, pausing as they seemed to be scanning her. Seeing her as not a bad guy, the scythe retreated into the shadows of the figure, and the rider turned around to go back to their ride.

Kagome gasped, finally able to breathe again. She could also move, as she walked towards the strange, mysterious rider.

"Umm…Hello..?" she said quietly, getting a bit closer to the person.

The rider got on the motorcycle, getting ready to take off.

Kagome tried again. "I need help. I can't get to where I need to go. I guess you could say…" She blushed, lowering her head slightly. "I'm lost."

The rider paused, turning the helmet her way.

Kagome blinked slightly, as she got no reply. "Umm…Can I get a ride?" she mumbled.

The rider turned their helmet away, as if thinking about the option. They then turned back to her and motioned for her to get on. Kagome sighed of relief, smiling slightly.

"Thank you…"

She then got behind the mysterious rider, sitting up on the seat before wrapping her arms around the figure's waist. Kagome then realized that the rider was a girl, noticing for the fact that she was wrapping her arms around a slim waist.

_At least that's one mystery down…_she thought, getting adjusted before waiting to take off.

The female rider then started up her motorcycle, and took off like a speeding bullet. Kagome squeaked, quickly clinging tighter at such a high speed.

Soon the ride was like a smooth breeze, Kagome realized as she got used to the effortless, quick turns. Her hair smacked against her cheeks, and the feel of the night air felt good. She smiled. She felt more like…It was like…It was like…

An image of her and her mother taking a ride on her mother's motorcycle.

That made her heart sink slightly, before she quickly shook the image away to try and enjoy the rest of the ride.

Speaking of which…the ride was awfully quiet… _Might as well try and make a conversation…_

"Hey umm…Thanks for saving me back there…who knows what could've happened…" she then paused, waiting for a reply.

Silence.

She continued. "Anyways…my name is Kagome Uzumaki and umm…what's your name?"

Silence, and another quick turn down the road. The black suited rider faced ahead.

Kagome huffed slightly in annoyance at the woman. _Geez…What's her problem..?_ she thought, before realization hit her. She forgot to tell the girl where to go.

"Um…could you take me to a building called 'Red Fond Rose'? Do you know where that is?"

In response, the rider nodded, taking a huge U-turn to turn around and go the right way.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Great. Thanks." She didn't expect a reply after trying to start a conversation, and failed miserably.

-x-

The rider halted her motorcycle, turning to Kagome. Kagome stared at her for a second, before her green orbs widened.

"O-Oh, right!" she stuttered, quickly getting off as she realized they made it to her destination.

The rider nodded, beginning to turn away before Kagome blurted out, "Wait…you forgot to tell me your name…"

The rider, instead of replying, got out her phone and began to text. Kagome's eyebrow twitched slightly.

_Great, ignore me, but ya still have time to text…_

But what had gotten Kagome taken aback was that the rider faced the phone her way, making Kagome step forth to see.

Her eyes widen in surprise by the text.

Celty. My name is Celty.

"Celty..?" Kagome mumbled and the rider nodded.

Kagome grinned. "Thanks for the ride, Celty."

Celty quickly typed up something, before showing it back to her.

No problem, Kagome.

Kagome nodded, before one last thing popped into her head. "Will I ever see you again?"

Celty paused slightly, before typing quickly and showing her the phone once again.

Maybe.

And with that said, Celty rode off on her ride to leave Kagome to watch after her go. She stared after the mysterious motorcyclist named Celty.

"Hmm…Celty…" she whispered, before turning around to walk towards the doors of Red Fond Rose.

"I hope that maybe we will meet again…" she muttered to herself, glancing back at the quiet road before walking through the doors as they automatically opened up for.

Celty sped down the road, making turns here and there as she glanced back slightly. She knew then that she will be meeting Kagome again…though it won't be to her liking. She then faced her helmet forward once more, leaning forward to gain more speed as the stars above shined down onto her.

_Cliffy…_

**Sorry for not updating after a while, I was busy for a while so I didn't have time to update. And now I finally got chapter 5 in, so I hope you like. Kagome finally met Celty...who knows who she'll meet next in the story! Still IzayaOC, because he's just awesome and crazy. ^^ Thanks to those who reviewed, added to their favs, and alerts. It was much appreciated.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor do I own its characters, I only own my ocs and how this plot will turn out.  
><strong>


End file.
